disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Tiana
11,000 |Premium Character? = |Limited Time = |No of Levels = 10 |Rarity = |Character Collection = The Princess and the Frog |Quest = Life of the Party |Tokens = 2}} 3}} }} is a limited-time character released with , and is a part of the The Princess and the Frog character collection. About is the protagonist of Disney's 2009 animated feature film, The Princess and the Frog. is a gifted cook living in New Orleans during the Jazz Age, with dreams of opening a restaurant of her own. In a desperate attempt to achieve her goal, shares a kiss with a prince that had been magically transformed into a frog. In doing so, falls victim to the curse, as well, setting off an adventure in the bayou in search of a cure. is the ninth official Disney Princess and the most recent to originate from a traditionally-animated feature. Interactions Level Ups= |} |-|Activities= |- | align="center"|6 |Lights Up the Sky |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 6 | |- | align="center"|10 |Enjoying a Break * Tiana (Comfy) & Princess Dressing Room | | |- | align="center"|5 |Almost There |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 5 | |- | align="center"|6 |Taste-Testing Gumbo * Mama Odie's Tree |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 6 | |- | align="center"|1 |A Princess Retreat * Tiana (Comfy) & Princess Dressing Room | | |- | align="center"|5 |Creating Culinary Magic * Tiana's Palace | | |- | align="center"|7 |Reminiscing * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 7 | |- | align="center"|6 |Shadow Games |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 6 | |- | align="center"|7 |Testing the Set List * Tiana's Palace |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 7 | |- | align="center"|6 |Giving the Good News |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 6 | |- | align="center"|8 |Talking of Hopes * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 8 | |- | align="center"|9 |Dancing in Firefly Light * Goin' Down the Bayou |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |- | align="center"|10 |Enjoy Some Gumbo * Goin' Down the Bayou |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |- | align="center"|10 |False Promises * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |- | align="center"|10 |Helpful Talk * Mama Odie's Tree |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |- | align="center"|10 |Make Wishes Together * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |- | align="center"|9 |Share a Meal * Tiana's Palace |align="center" nowrap| Lvl 10 | |} |-|Level Ups (During Event)= |} Costumes * Tiana (Comfy) Quests Quests| Quests}} Trivia * is available to purchase in The Princess and the Frog Legendary Chests Promotions. Gallery update-27-14.png|Tiana has been unlocked! update-27-21.png|Tiana Bundle tiana-promo-gift.png|Purchase ws-tiana.png|Welcome! clu-tiana-2.png|Every little bit of hard work counts! clu-tiana-3.png|I knew good things were sure to come my way! clu-tiana-4.png|My daddy never lost sight of what was really important... and neither will I! clu-tiana-5.png|Every little bit of hard work counts! clu-tiana-6.png|I knew good things were sure to come my way! clu-tiana-7.png|My daddy never lost sight of what was really important... and neither will I! clu-tiana-8.png|Every little bit of hard work counts! clu-tiana-9.png|I knew good things were sure to come my way! clu-tiana-10.png|My daddy never lost sight of what was really important... and neither will I! clu-tiana-11.png|(Max level) Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Limited Time Category:Update 27 Category:Disney Princesses Category:Playable Characters